<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh this little golden knight, fighting every day by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118835">Oh this little golden knight, fighting every day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The last time she will see the daylight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy misses Clarke and comes to the decision that he’ll do anything to make their relationship be the way it used to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The last time she will see the daylight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh this little golden knight, fighting every day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title of series and work from Aurora's song Awakening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy was tired of working under the suns with the Eligius prisoners, everyday ever since being welcomed into Sanctum by the Lightbournes he had been overseeing and working alongside Diyoza’s people while they built a settlement for those people who couldn’t fit inside the castle or in any of the neighboring houses; it was hard, repetitive work and he had to secretly admit to himself that he may have gone soft in those six years up in space, though he would never admit it aloud. </p>
<p>He takes a break from carrying some bricks and pulls out a water bottle from his backpack, he looks around the place as he’s drinking and thinks to himself as he drinks that everything was shaping up the way it was supposed to, quicker than he thought actually; hard work, yes, but rewarding work. As he goes to put his water away and get back to what he was doing he suddenly looks up to the right, where some of the surrounding houses are, more specifically to where Clarke has been staying with Madi, and sees Clarke closing her door with a strange look on her face; she stops for a few seconds on her porch and, judging from her facial expression she seems to be wavering on something, probably thinking back in case she forgot something and had to go back inside to get it; he watches as she suddenly takes on an expression he hadn’t seen in over six years, once he wishes to never grace her face again, it’s that cold, steely expression she had on her face the day she sent him to Mount Weather; as soon as it appeared on her face it was gone, replace by a smile that somehow feels wrong, but he can’t quite put his finger on why; Clarke begins to walk down the steps of her porch and heads left, probably on her way to the med center to cover her shift.</p>
<p>Bellamy tells himself that he’ll go look for her at lunch break to talk things out with her, their relationship has felt awkward and stilted ever since setting foot on Sanctum and he’s tired of not having her there with him like he used to; talking everything out will be uncomfortable, he knows, and he’s not really looking forward to a great part of the discussion but he’ll do anything to get his best friend back and if he’s being completely honest with himself, Bellamy just really wants a hug at the end of a hard working day and no one gives hugs quite like Clarke Griffin; with a nostalgic smile on his face and a plan to get her back on his mind, Bellamy gets back to work, hoping that lunch time gets here quick, after all, he really wants a fucking hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>